listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Kids Next Door sectors
This is a list of Kids Next Door sectors from the Cartoon Network series Codename: Kids Next Door. Sector N Numbuh 13 First appearance: Op M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. Numbuh 13 appeared in Op MACARRONI. As his number suggests, he is a jinx (note Numbuh Three's Rainbow Monkey vase and the "Rainbow Monkey Lisa" macaroni art (at first, Numbuh Three considered Numbuh 13 being a jinx a rumour)), and Sector V were glad when he inadverdently went back to the adults who had captured him, by hiding himself in the adults' bag for stolen macaroni art. His introduction scene at the start of the story, a prisoner exchange involving him and the Toilenator, is similar to a prisoner exchange early in the James Bond film Die Another Day. He somehow escapes adult custody (or more likely they got rid of him), as he is seen in Ops C.A.N.Y.O.N. and I.T. In Op I.T. when he realizes that he is It and will become Supreme Commander, the other KND operatives tackle him to the ground to prevent such an event from happening. He was actually happy he was IT! Voiced by Billy West. Numbuhs 14 to 16 First appearance: Op M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. Numbuh 14 (Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones), Numbuh 15 and Numbuh 16 appeared in Op MACARRONI. Numbuh 1 called them so they would take Numbuh 13 back to their sector but they tried to avoid this - and it worked. Numbuh 14 is female. Numbuhs 15 and 16 are male. Numbuh 14 is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Numbuh 16 has also made appearances in Op I.T. at the Moonbase and Z.E.R.O. taking a tour of the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum Of Artifacts And Stuff. Numbuh 14 has also been seen in Op H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. Sector B Sector B is mentioned in Op ZERO when Numbuh 362 was ordering Fanny to summon a group of sectors. Possibly located in Brazil (as Chad mentions a sector in Brazil). It is also mentioned in Op I.T. The 2x4 Technology Officer of the sector is Numbuh 1-2 and is led by Numbuh 1-3. Sector C Sector C is located in China (Numbuh 4 originally thought it was in Arizona). In Operation: C.O.U.C.H. Numbuh 4 says that there is an emergency at Sector C to get Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 out of the treehouse so he could watch TV. Members are Numbuh 45, Numbuh 46, Numbuh 47, Numbuh 48, Numbuh 49, Numbuh 168 and Numbuh 888 (Numbuhs 168 and 888 appeared in Operation: C.O.U.C.H.). Both 168 and 888 are considered to be extremely lucky numbers in China much like 7 is regarded in America. Sector E Sector E is a team of KND operatives stationed in England. Their members include an English version of Numbuh 1 (Patterned after John Steed, both in manner of dress, including a bowler hat and a suit with waistcoat and preference for gadget-laden umbrellas), an English version of Numbuh 5 wearing a magical scarf that is sooper-powerful (so-named Scarf Girl who is a Doctor Who parody in terms of dress, and a Doctor Octopus parody in terms of powers), and a bulgy version of Numbuh 4 wearing a police uniform. Appeared in Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D. where they thought they were recovering the Book of KND. Known members: *'Numbuh 1' (In British form) - Leader *'Numbuh 4' (Big Boy) - Operative *'Numbuh 5' (Scarfgirl) - Operative Sector F First appearence: Op CHAD Located in France, Sector F contains Numbuhs 67-70. Sector G Mentioned in Op CHAD. Located in Germany. The Leader is Numbuh 417. The rest includes Numbuhs 419, 420, 422, 424, and 425. Members: * Numbuh 417 - Leader * Numbuh 419 - Operative & 2nd in Command * Numbuh 420 - Klutz * Numbuh 422 - Fashion Specialist * Numbuh 424 - Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist * Numbuh 425 - Mechanicer & Pilot Sector I Sector I is located in India, as mentioned in Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. To see if Numbuh 1 was really Numbuh 1, the adult Numbuh 5 asked him questions, including "where is Sector I located". There is an Indian sector seen in Operation: I.T. Sector J Sector J is set in Jamaica and hosts the annual "hamster holidays. The leader is Numbuh 1-love. They are very laid-back and appear in Operations H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. and I.T. Numbuh 112 was briefly "it" (supreme commander). Members: * Numbuh 1-Love - Leader * Numbuh 112 - Smoothie Server * Numbuh 20-Love - Emergency Captein Sector K Sector K appears in "Operation S.C.I.E.N.C.E." on the 2x4 Technology Fair. *'Numbuh 23' - Incendiary Confectionery Munitions Agent *'Numbuh 22' - 2x4 Technology Officer *'Numbuh 21' - Leading Agent *'Numbuh 20' - Fun Agent Sector L Sector L is led by Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 11.0, the only operatives seen. Members: *'Numbuh 9-Film' - Filming Operative *'Numbuh 10' - Leader *'Numbuh 11.0' - Anchorman Sector M Sector M is led by Numbuh 383. This sector is maybe specialized on 2x4 Technology. Operatives: * Numbuh 383 - Leader (Sector M) * Numbuh 222.2 - 2x4 Technology Officer (Sector M) * Numbuh 245 - Technology Mechanicer Sector O Sector O is a little sector who doesn't get many missions, which means that they haven't got much training. Member: *'Numbuh 269' - Operative Sector P Sector P was located in Pompeii years ago and is mentioned in Op H.O.T.-S.T.U.F.F. and Z.E.R.O. Sector P.h.d Numbuh 11-Teen is the only known operative mentioned of Sector P.h.d.. She was sent to Le Sisse to study the Badly Dressed. The rest of the sector and its inhabitants are unknown. Numbuh 11-Teen appeared in Operation: B.R.I.D.G.E. Sector Q Sector Q is mentioned in several episodes. *Operation: E.N.D.-Chad realizes that there are birthday invitations in Sectors V and Q. *Operation: C.O.U.C.H.-a reporter on the KND Nightly News says that Sector Q defeated the Common Cold. *Operation: Z.E.R.O.-Numbuh 362 tells Numbuh 86 to hail Sector Q, along with Sectors B and P. Sector Random Sector Random is the center for KND psychics studies. The leader is Numbuh between 1 and 20. Sector S Only appearance: none Sector S is located in Sweden. Members: *'Numbuh 324' - 2x4 Technology Officer *'Numbuh 786' - Toy Collector Sector T Sector T is mentioned in Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. They ended up getting the rubber cement from their hair after a disastrous mission with Sector V. During Op S.H.A.V.E., this sector was infected by Texan moustaches searching for a home. Known operatives: * Numbuh 124 - Operative * Numbuh 142 - Leader * Numbuh 149 - 2x4 Technology Officer * Numbuh 161 - Operative Sector U Sector U is located in Guatemala. Numbuh 110 is the leader. Numbuhs 210 and 322 are there as well. Sector V Members: * Numbuh 1 - Leader * Numbuh 2 - 2x4 Technology Officer And Pilot * Numbuh 3 - Diversionairy Tactics * Numbuh 4 - Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist * Numbuh 5 - Stealth Tactics & 2nd In Command * Numbuh 6 - Temporary Operative, R.O.B.O.B.R.A.D.L.E.Y. * Numbuh 49 - Temporary Operative Sector W Members: * Numbuh 83 - Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer * Numbuh 84 - Tactical Yo-Yo Specialist * Numbuh 85 - Self-Proclaimed Freak-Show Sector X The former operatives are Numbuhs 42 and 78. First appearance - Operation: U.N.C.O.O.L. Members: *'Numbuh 34' - Operative *'Numbuh 42' - 2x4 Technology Officer *'Numbuh 78' - Commander Sector Y There is no info about this sector. The only info is that they is on a secret mission. The mission in unknown but, they dressed them self as some operatives at Sector L. The purpose is unknown too. Members: *'Numbuh Six' (6') - Leader *'Numbuh 7 - Undercover Spy *'Numbuh 8' - Undercover Spy Sector Z This presumption was later born out in the feature length movie "Operation: Z.E.R.O.", in which it is revealed that the DCFDTL are the missing KND operatives from the Sector Z, who were abducted and Delightfulized some time prior to the start of Season 1. According to Father, his Delightfulization Chamber was not originally able to affect children so dramatically (earlier depictions of the Delightfulization process showed it turning children into mindless slaves) but it blew a fuse, resulting in an "eleventy billionfold" increase in power that destroyed the machine but also made the children what they are today. The KND recommissioning module briefly restores the DCFDTL to their former selfs in "Operation: Z.E.R.O." but they revert close to the end. They were then stuffed into a pod by Numbuh One and ejected into space. (also see "(Delightful Children from Down the Lane") Alternate Universe Sector V Only appearance: Op W.H.I.T.E.-H.O.U.S.E. This sector exists in the alternate universe of Op W.H.I.T.E.-H.O.U.S.E., where Numbuh 1 is the adult President of the U.S.A. and that Numbuh 1's son, Shirley AKA Numbuh 1600 is the leader. There are four other operatives (including the son of adult Numbuh 5, Numbuh 5,000). It's unnamed female members are voiced by Nika Futterman. Members: * Numbuh 1600 - Leader * Numbuh 4200 - Operative * Numbuh 5000 - Operative See also *List of Kids Next Door operatives Category:Lists of Codename: Kids Next Door characters Category:Fictional intelligence agencies